<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear choi san by divaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323234">Dear choi san</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaboo/pseuds/divaboo'>divaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woosan? I only know umbrella [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Texting, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaboo/pseuds/divaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years, Wooyoung finally writes to San.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woosan? I only know umbrella [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear choi san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wooyoung looked down at his phone, staring at the notification waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[SAN has posted on insta for the first time in a while. Go give it a like!]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked once, twice. Without thinking, he opened his message app and typed in the number he had memorized ever since he was twelve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear San,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi hi! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? When was the last time we talked, like seven years ago? Wow, we were fourteen then. I can’t believe we’re already turning 21 this year. Crazy right? I remember that day I left for America. I’m sorry I couldn't tell you in person. It was a last minute decision to say the least. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I was going to go and tell you before I left, but your mom said you were still sleeping. I didn’t want to disturb you in any way. Kinda creepy, but I actually came into your room and watched you sleep before I left for the airport. I think I just didn’t want you to see me cry. I cried a lot afterwards. For the next two weeks I would just cry because I missed you. Did you feel the same? I liked you, you know. Maybe in ways I shouldn’t have. I think I still do, actually. If I told you, would you have stayed in contact with me? If I had told you, would you have not blocked me and cut off everything? If I had woken you up to say</em> <em>goodbye, would you have listened? </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>I miss you everyday, San. Everyday I wake up, hoping that maybe you’d unblock me so I could text you and say hi. When you unblocked me on insta two years ago, I actually cried. I told my friend, Yeosang. He cried too, though I’m not sure why. Maybe it’s because he’s just a sentimental guy and felt my happiness. Oh, I’ve made new friends too. Yeosang was the first kid I made friends with. He had actually moved around a lot, and he arrived in America around the same time I did. We’re the same age, and we became close really quickly. And then there’s Mingi, maybe you’ve seen him (that is if you have TikTok). He’s famous for that app, ahaha. He’s always making Yeosang and I dance with him for his videos, and apparently his fans like it. He’s loud, but what can I say, I’m loud</em> <em>too. We met in the first year of college, and he’s really sweet. The three of us are on our university dance team. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of friends, how is Yunho? I saw that he got into Yonsei University. Congrats to him! I always knew he was smart enough. We actually talked the other day, but he says that you aren’t in touch with him anymore as well. Did you cut off everyone from our childhood, I thought. But Yunho told me you naturally drifted apart after high school. Go and text him! He misses you. You guys were always good friends. And how’s your older cousin? I saw he recently signed with a very good model company. Please tell him I send my congrats. Ah, Hongjoongie hyung! Is he still a shortie patootie? For such a scary face, he was extremely short. Is he still dating Seonghwa hyung? I hope they’re still together, they were like a couple meant to be. I heard Hongjoong is a popular street busker now, and I wish I could see him dance. Send me a video some time, will you? And of course we can’t forget the baby, Choi Jongho. The last time I even saw a photo of that baby was when he was, what, thirteen? Twelve? I hope you guys are still in touch, maybe we can meet up someday. He’d be graduating soon, wouldn’t he..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you, Choi San. It’s late here, so I guess I’ll be ending it here. Maybe you’ll answer today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung pressed send. Every time he had tried before, it would say the number blocked him and he would just delete the text. He stared at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loading..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Delivered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise surprise, I’m alive.<br/>I have not written anything for the past year, so very sorry. I got this idea in my head like forty minutes ago and plopped down some points, shoved in the first characters that came to mind, and here this is. It’s shit, I know, but this is the annual story that you guys will get.<br/>Anyways, I’m getting ready to enter high school soon so I think this is the last story I’ll be writing in a very long time.<br/>Please stay safe from the coronavirus, bye bye~</p><p>-DivaBoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>